When the Sun Shines
by Clumzee Wumzee
Summary: Chad's day is great...until a certain blond texts. What's going on at the Chuckle Hut? Warning: First Fanfic So Bear With Me. Better story than Summary. Channy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so this is my first fanfic so bear with me. : )**

Chad was having a great day. They got through their rehearsals with barely any mistakes, he had heard that he was nominated for another Tween Choice award -Three to be exact-, and he would get to see his girlfriend, Sonny Monroe, in less than an hour.

He could not have asked for a better day.

Chad was walking down the hallway, on his way to the commisarry, when his phone beeped.

He had not expected that. In fact, he was so distracted that it startled him so much that he fell. Flat. On. His. Face.

"Oh no," he gasped as he quickly shuffled his elbows underneath him to prop him self up, "Not my money maker."

His phone beeped again. Chad now knew where to channel his sudden anger.

The text read:

**Chad. Come here as soon as you can. **The follow up message read:

**Now!**

And who was this person you may ask.

None other than Tawni Hart, the drama queen herself.

Chad had an indescribable dislike toward her. She thought that she could just dye her hair blond and be the hottest person at Condor studios. Well, no she couldn't, because Chad already holds that title. She wasn't even second best. Pfft.

Chad swiftly got to his feet and headed toward Barbie's dressing room.

When he got there, he burst through the door, not even bothering to knock because, well...He's Chad Dylan Cooper fo crying out loud. He walked in and Barbie was faced the other way, so he thought _'What better time to tell her off than now?'_

"Okay what's up with the surprise texts?..." Chad asked irratated.

"Chad..." Tawni tried to get his attetion, but he kept blabbing on.

"I mean here I am just mindin' my on. You know: Doo-doo-doo-doo-dooo," He sings as he wlks his fingers across the air, "Then out of no where..."

"Chad..." She tried again.

Chad continued, "_Ehhhhhh,_ My phone goes off and I'm flyin' face first toward the ground..."

"Listen please..." Tawni said, her voice hoarse and cracking.

"Do you know what you could ha..."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Tawni exclaimed turning around. Chad noticed that her make-up was running. He was gonna comment on it until he realised that she had been crying. He stayed silent.

Tawni continued, "Sonny has been in an accident," she said, new tears forming in her eyes and threatening to brim over.

Those words almost made Chad collapse. He had to hold on to the hideous leopard print couch to make himself stable. "W-what?" He asked

Tears streaming down her face, Tawni answered, "It's on the news. She was in a car accident on her way to work." Tawni began to sob softly.

Chad had began to feel nauseous. He couldn't believe it. "How do this happen?" He whispered.

Quickly, he went into overdrive. "What hospital is she in?" He asked as he grabbed Tawni by the arm and dragged out of the dressing room.

She answered him while also trying to keep up with his fast pace.

They got to his car in almost no time, and was already swerving abruptly from lane to lane.

They made it to the hospital in minutes.

"What room is Sonny Monroe in?" Chad asked the lady at the front desk.

She look up to both of them and gasped, "You-your Ch..."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, now can you please inform us as to where a Miss Sonny Monroe's room is?" Tawni spat impatiently.

Chad was taken aback, he didn't know Tawni cared so much for Sonny.

"Uh-um sorry." Carrie, as her nametag said, apologized quickly. She then typed on the computer for a brief second, then faced them once again. "Okay, so she is in room T49." She pointed towards the stairs. "Up the stairs and to the left. This here says that her condition is very bad but we can't do anything because we got to her a tad bit to late."

Tawni and Chad winced when they comprehended what she had just said. They looked at each other. Tawni's eyes shadowed fear, suprise, and hopelessness. Chad was sure that his mirrored hers.

They scurried on down to the room that Carrie had pointed out to. Through the window of the door, you could see Sonny. Her skin was pail and she had dried blood everywhere on her body.

It was a sight that Chad had never wanted to see. Now the image would be burned into his memory forever. This would be the last time that they see Sonny Monroe alive...and they knew it.

They stood outside the door just staring inside for a moment.

When they finally got enough courage to walk inside, they did so slowly, as if startling her would take some of her left over time away.

Sonny then noticed them. Her breathing was harsh, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

The sight had been to much for Tawni. She had departed from the room after four words had fell from her lips in a whisper, "I love you Sonny." She then broke down out side the door. She was losing her best friend.

Sonny replied, "You too." in a weak voice,

It had brought Chad to tears. He hesitantly stepped to her and bent down by her head. She faintly smiled.

"I love you with all my heart Sonny Monroe." He croaked, as he was now crying.

With barely a whisper, Sonny said, "Words can not ever describe how much I love you." A single tear had flowed down her face.

Chad wiped it off of her cheek as delicately as he could. He then gently pressed his lips to hers for the last time.

"You will always have my heart," Sonny said when they broke away. "I will be with you forever more."

"When the sun shines, I know that you are know the cause." Chad sobbed as Sonny closed her eyes for the last time.

**A/N So what did you think. Good/Bad/Like/Hate. I didn't know how to end it so yea...Please share your thoughts with me by clicking the nice little blue review button below. **

**-Clumzee Wumzee ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so even though I didn't get any feed back, I feel in the writing (typing] mood.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chad: *crying***

**Me: Aw, what's wrong Chad.**

**Chad: I already know how this story ends.**

**Me: But everything is gonna be okay. *slightly smiles***

**Chad: Yeah right. And you're a great author. *scoffs* That's why you don't own SWAC and never will.**

**Me: *cries* Way to make a girl cry.**

**Chad: Oh yeah, well way to make a grown man cry with your dumb stories. *cries again***

**(I thought that I would take a crack at one of those humorous openings tell me wha****t you think]**

**On with the stroy. :)**

**When the Sun Shines**

**...**

_Sonny's POV_

I woke up in the morning with a great start. Usually I'm groggy and irritable, but I awoke with great energy this morning. I quickly hopped into the shower after I brushed my teeth.

"Hello mom," I said as I skipped into the kitchen. I inhaled deeply through my nose and admired the scent that I was greeted with. "Mmm, chocolate chip waffles. My favorite." I smiled.

"You seem happy...er than usual. And...Brighter," she said eyeing my yellow dress. "Why is that?" she questioned with a small smirk gracing her lips.

"No reason," my voice went up a few octaves as I said this. I hoped that she didn't catch it. With the look that was now on her face I could tell whether or not she caught it. Bad news for me I guess.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"No not really," I quickly said.

"Well then, I'll just have to guess then won't I?" The corners of her mouth pulled down the slightest bit then she smiled.

"I doubt that you would be able t-,"

"Is it Chad?" she asked interrupting me.

"Pfft. Wha-. N-no...what would make you think that?" My mother stared at me knowingly. "Okay fine, it is." I said defeatedly while hanging my head.

I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with Chad lately. Both _Mackenzie Falls _and_ So Random! _were coming closer to their season finales. This meant double rehearsals for almost a month. _So Random!_ had to be funnier than ever and _Mackenzie Falls_ had to be more dramatic (and confusing) than ever. We had to work extra hard to make this our best show yet.

I grabbed one waffle and placed it onto a plate. I topped it with strawberries, whipped cream, and powdered sugar. I hummed as I took my first bite.

"This is really good mom." I savered the taste inside my mouth before slowly swallowing. I then quickly scarfed down the rest if it.

My mom stared at me as I finished my waffle with wide eyes. "Wow, twenty seconds. A new record. Remind me why I never put you into an hotdog eating contest." She smiled before taking a drink of her coffee.

I giggled and shrugged my shoulders. I quickly poured a glass of orange juice for myself. Soon, my glass was in the sink along with my discarded plate.

"Have a great day today honey." My mother smiled at me as I went to grab my keys and cell phone off the counter, where it was charging.

"Love you Mom," I said as I kissed her cheek, "Bye."

I walked out of our apartment and down the stairs. I smiled to myself as I made my way outside. It was a nice day out today. The temperature was warm on my exposed skin as I breathed in a lung full of the fresh Californian air.

I half-jogged out to my car and got inside and started it.

When I was about a block away from my home, I slipped a CD into the player on my radio and listened to my favorite artist...Demi Lovato. **(Hehe, I couldn't resist]**

She had the most beautiful voice ever. Some say that me and her look _exactly_ alike. I don't see it. The song _Lightwieght_ started coming through the speakers. I sang along.

I was at a red light when the second verse started. I was in the best mood ever. I get to finally meet up with my boyfriend today. Nothing could damper my mood.

As I slowly nodded my head to the music, the traffic light turned green.

I slowly put my foot to the gas pedal and proceeded forward.

Then I suddenly heard a loud screeching sound and a bloodcurdling scream. For a moment I didn't know that the scream had come from myself.

I didn't even have enough time to register that thought into my head.

A car had ran the red light.

You know how people say that that lives flash before their eyes?

Well something like that happened to me.

All of the faces of my loved ones flashed in my head.

First it was my deceased father.

All of my friends back in Wisconsin.

My Mother.

Marshall.

The cast of _So Random!_.

The cast of _Mackenzie Falls_.

And the face that would probably hurt me most of all.

_Chad Dylan Cooper. _I had loved him with all of my heart and I knew that he reciprocated those feelings.

What made seein all those faces all the more harder, they all had smiles on my face.

I knew that this would probably be the last time I see those faces.

Then for a moment I was happy. If this was going to be the last time I saw those faces (even if they were images inside my head) at least they were happy.

And then the car collided with mine.

Everything was black.

* * *

><p>I was dead. I knew I was. But where was that annoying beeping coming from? I thought death was supposed to be peacful.<p>

My breaths were faulty and labored. I tried to open my eyes.

Everything was bright. Too bright. It hurt my eyes.

When my eyes adjusted, I looked down at myself.

I looked horrible in the gawdy hospital gown.

I had dried blood everywhere on my hands and it hurt just to make the slightest moves.

Suddenly, I thought of the chorus of _Lightweight._

_I'm a lightweight._

_**Easy** to fall, _easy_ to _**break**_._

_With every _move_ my whole world **shakes**._

_Keep me from FALLING APART._

Kind of ironic.

Okay so I wasn't dead. I could barely see three feet away from myself and it hurt just to breathe. I knew death was coming and that my breaths were numbered.

I tried to fight against the urge to blink, afraid that each one would be my last.

Then I heard the door open.

Just the thing I didn't want to see.

The anguish on the faces of my best friend and loved boyfriend.

Tawni face twisted as she slowly shook her head, trying to erase the image of my life slowly dwindling away in front of her eyes. I saw them glisten before four little words fell from her quavering lips. "I love you Sonny."

Then she darted out of the room before I could respond with a, "You too." My voice was weak and raspy. I could barely hear it myself. I was too far gone.

Chad still stood in his place. I had noticed that his eyes were glossed over.

He hesitated as he took a deliberated step forward. He was soon kneeled at my bedside. I tried, with a failed attemp, to smile.

"I love you with all my heart Sonny Monroe," he croaked. Tears had spilled over his eyes now, staining his perfect face. I wish I could wipe them away, but I was too weak.

"Words can not ever describe how much I love you." I felt something wet run down my cheek. Chad's hand wiped away my tears. He was so careful. As if even the slightest change of my condition would take away what little time he already had with me.

Then very slowly, he gently pressed his lips to mine for the last time.

Chad pulled away and blue met brown.

"You will always have my heart," I was able to say, "I will be with you forever more."

"When the sun shines, I know that you are the cause."

Chad's sobs were the last thing I heard before I went into an eternal sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Like/Love/Hate/Adore tell me what you think in a review. Again this was off the top of my head so be nice at least.**

**Thank for reading.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
